The Qlowship of the Ring
by MornieGalad
Summary: Wesley is having a difficult time with relationships when who should show up but the poor banished entity. Where will Q take him on his promised adventure, or does Q even know where they are? Please R&R. It's my first star Trek fic, so be nice.
1. Default Chapter

**The Q-Lowship of the Ring**

Disclaimer: Sadly, although it would be awesome to own an entity, I do not own Q. An even more lamentable fact is that I do not own The Lord of the Rings. It is Tolkien's and I have no relation to that great man. In addition to this, I do not own Wesley Crusher. There, I think that covers everything. On with the story. O yeah, I have no idea what happens to Wesley after the first few seasons of the Next Generation, so sorry about that. Any information would be greatly appreciated. Hannon Le.

**Chapter 1 Reunions and Unions of New Worlds**

"Wesley, you have to study," the conscience reminded young Wesley Crusher. Ordinarily, the young student at Starfleet Academy wouldn't have had any trouble concentrating on his work, but ever since he had left the Enterprise, his life had turned topsy-turvy. The eighteen-year-old had spent much of his life aboard the starship on which only children of Starfleet personnel were present. Now he was thrown into a setting to which his peers were already well acquainted and accustomed, but he was not. He was understanding his subjects well, and was at the head of his class, excelled in many ways. However, the entire social structure was essentially foreign to him. Although he had seen romantic affairs between members of the Enterprise crew, he had never had a real girlfriend or even a crush. As far as friends went, Wesley's best friend was Commander Riker, who was so far away now. He spoke with him via the communications link about once a week, but it wasn't the same. Wes felt incomparably alone.

"Need some help with your studies, young one, or are you beyond that?" came a voice. Wesley hurriedly switched the room light on, he had been studying by lamplight, and scanned the area. When he turned around, he saw a man sprawled on his desk, a smug smirk laying about his face and lighting his eyes.

"Q!" Wesley exclaimed, surprised to see the entity, but unable to decide whether or not he was glad of his company.

"Hello, Wesley," Q casually greeted him. "What would you say if I were to offer you a grand adventure, one you would only read about and dream of otherwise?"

"Such as what?"

"O. . . 'boldly going where no one has gone before.'" Wesley couldn't tell whether or not Q was joking, but anything was better than staying here where he was labeled 'Wesley the Geek'

"Alright," Wes sighed, banishing his true eagerness from his voice.

"Splendid! I'll make the necessary preparations. . ." in a flash of light, the boy and the entity disappeared .

When he could see again, Wesley perceived they were within a fabulous creamy room. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a confused look on Q's face, but then it was gone. Outside Wes heard voices singing with voices unlike any he had ever heard before.

"Q, where are we?"

"You'll see, Wesley Crusher, you'll see." With that, there was a flash of light and Q was gone.

Great, thought Wes, I don't know anyone here, don't know if they've developed warp drive yet, and don't know if they're hostile. I don't even know if they speak English! I'm not even sure there's anyone here, he realized. After a moment, young Wesley decided to venture forth into the great unknown. He had nothing with him, only the clothes on his back. Here it goes, he thought and, taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the room. A few feet away from him was a staircase spiraling downward. He followed it until it led to a glamourous shining archway through which the explorer could see large trees, changing colors as they do in the fall, amidst the light crimson coloring of the setting sun. As Wesley emerged into the dusk, the cool, misty breeze of night air washed over him. He felt enchanted, almost as if he was within the song he could still hear about him. He mindlessly followed a pearly path laced with leaves, moving as if in a trance. Gradually he heard the whispering of voices in a tongue he did not understand or recognize. One of the voices, the one who currently spoke, was distinctly female, like what the breeze would sound like if it were given a dialect. Its companion seemed rougher, yet it was also gentle.

"You said you would bind yourself unto me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," said the male. Obviously this pair had known each other quite sometime judging by the tones in which they spoke.

"Unto that I hold, I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will: like my heart." This entire scene, though unwitnessed by his eyes, amazed Wesley. Truly this woman, whomever she was, loved this rough man infinitely, even to death, for death, he concluded would be her fate if she was she to love him. He wished for a moment that someone would love him that much.

Wesley sat there some time, just thinking. He did not even notice that the stars were emerging from their sun bound veil, nor was he conscious of anything outside his mind. The only thing that brought him to his senses was something pressing roughly against his side.


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**Chapter 2 Unexpected Meetings**

Wesley rose in the blink of an eye.

"Easy, Easy. I won't hurt you," came a voice that Wesley perceived had a gentle British accent. After recovering from his initial surprise Wesley realized the man was speaking English. "What's your name?"

"Wesley"

"Bilbo Baggins at your service, young Wesley," the creature replied. "Judging by your voice and your height, you are a young human, are you not?"

"Yes," Wesley replied, still trying to figure out what sort of creature Bilbo might be.

"What business brings you to Imladris?" The question caught Wes off guard and he stumbled through his mind for an answer.

"Um . . . my friend brought me here with him," he replied vaguely. Even in the darkness, Wes could tell Bilbo was pleased with the answer.

"If that is so, you should have gone to bed long ago, for Elrond will desire an early start to the council in the morning. I can't say I don't see what brought you out here, though," Bilbo chuckled. "The stars of Elbereth are glorious in Rivendell." Wesley looked up and indeed saw the stars shimmering like diamonds in the dark sea of space. For a moment, he thought he was back on the Enterprise, gazing off the viewscreen of ten-forward, but then he felt a breeze and returned from the vision.

"Come, lad. The dawn will be upon us soon an you need your rest." Bilbo took Wes' hand and led him off to what Wes considered the main lodge. Before a fire sat a figure with long black hair and warm eyes. He gazed into the flames, lost in thought. It seemed to Wes that, although he looked quite young, there was a sense of great wisdom about him. Also, there was much suffering reflected in his eyes, suffering that could age someone well beyond their time. It was only after a few moments that Wesley was conscious that he was watching him.

"You should be asleep, young Wesley," he said in a voice that seemed to blend with the song that Wes had become accustomed to since his arrival. "Your friend already awaits you in your quarters. Bilbo will escourt you there." The young starfleet officer followed the short being without many words, for he had become quite tired. Tehy came to a crystal white room with two large beds.

"Goodnight, Wesley," Bilbo bade him. "I'll see you in the morning."

No sooner had Bilbo left, than Wesley plopped on the bed and shut his eyes. Then he felt a splash of frigid water over his body.

"Hello, Wes," called a familiar voice. "Did you miss me?"


	3. Strangers From distant planets

**Chapter 3 **

**Strangers from Distant Planets**

"Q," Wesley whined, trying to ignore the pesky entity like a bad dream. "Go away!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Q howled mockingly.

"Would you shut up!? People are trying to sleep here," Wesley reprimanded him. Q put on a pathetic "sad puppy face."

"If the pathetic primates can't stand an entity, it's just so sad."

"Q, there's a council that I have to get up for in the morning, so, please, leave me alone." Q got a mischievous look in his eyes. Then he sweetened up.

"Goodnight, then, Wesley. I'll see you in the morning," he sang as the human drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Good morning, my lad," Wesley awoke to Bilbo's kind voice, which was a nice change from the normal ringing of his alarm clock. For this Wesley was grateful, this place seemed so different from his normal environment, and Bilbo's nice friendly voice, was a gentle reminder of that fact.

"I suppose you will be needing some clothes," Bilbo observed, handing the human a shirt and pants. The shirt was green and silky, while the pants were a dark brown color of the same texture. "I got the outfit from the Dunedan, so it might be a bit large on you, but it's the best that could be managed," Bilbo turned away from Wesley as he changed into his new attire.

"Thank you," he said, coming up to Bilbo's side. The shorter creature smiled.

"We'd best be off to the courtyard," he advised. He and Wesley left the room side by side. As they descended a staircase, they were joined by another person of Bilbo's height. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was apparently a great deal younger than Bilbo, but something in this fellow told Wesley that he wasn't as young and innocent as he looked.

"Frodo, my lad, I would like you to meet Wesley Crusher, who has just arrived in Rivendell. Wesley, this is my heir, Frodo Baggins."

"It's nice to meet you," Wesley greeted him.

"Likewise," Frodo replied, smiling. "Where have you journeyed from?"

"A very distant land," Wesley answered. "I came with a friend, but he seems to have disappeared. What about you?" Frodo hesitated a second, but a nod from Bilbo urged him on.

"Bilbo and I are from the Shire, which is far in the West. It's a long journey from there to Rivendell." As he spoke, the trio entered into the bright morning of Imladris. The sun seemed to sparkle off the trees as lights on water or snow. The sky was golden-pink, giving the appearance of midmorning to the whole court. In a circle were many finely furnished wooden chairs. Elrond, the person Wesley had seen last night, was present, as were a few others: A tall, blonde-haired fellow with dark blue eyes, a raggedly man dressed in silver and black, and a man in a grey cloak with a beard that came down to his chest. Frodo took a seat beside the latter and Bilbo, next to his, gestured for Wesley to follow. Moments later, a weather-worn man appeared, and after him came many others, of all sizes and appearances. Soon everyone was seated and Wesley was wishing everyone had name tags.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands . . ."

" . . . on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Wesley heard a mimicking voice coming from up above. Lord Elrond tried to continue, but was rudely interrupted.

"Look at the optimism. You think these people can unite?! They hate each other. They're only pretending to listen to you to be polite. If you asked them what you just said, half of them would be incapable of telling you. Face it: you're doomed." Q laughed. A few seats away, Wesley Crusher sighed. What a first impression!

"Silence, you!" the man beside Frodo commanded, rising from his seat. To Wesley's astonishment, Q obeyed. "You were saying, Master Elrond."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Elrond sighed appreciatively. Then he continued, "Each ace is bound to this fate, this one doom." He paused a moment to let the gravity of the situation sink into the assembly. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond seemed to go off on a tangent, at least to Wesley. He glanced at Bilbo who could tell his friend was confused.

"I won that ring from a nasty creature called Gollum. It's a magical ring, very powerful. I'll tell you the whole tale some time," he whispered as Frodo placed the shiny, golden ring on the table at the center of the gathering.

"So it is true,"whispered the weather-worn man sitting about a quarter turn from Wesley.

"Oh, the doubtfulness. Uniquely human!" Q remarked. Gandalf shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

"In a dream, I heard a voice say: Seek for the sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells. There shall be councils taken, stronger than Morgul spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand." Q disappeared and reappeared beside the weather worn man, Boromir.

"Let's do a checklist, shall we? Number one: the sword that was broken. He's got it," Q gestured across the circle to the man dressed in black and silver.

"A Ranger?" Boromir questioned doubtfully.

"This is no mere Ranger," the tall, blonde-haired one cried out. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"You have a king! Aren't you thrilled, Boromir? So much for you ever becoming the steward," Q teased. He had been hoping the Gondorian would growl, but he did no such thing.

"This is serious, Q, and you are distracting us from our purpose. Be gone with you!" Gandalf yelled, losing his patience.

"Well, there's only one problem with that request, Gandalf," Q meekly said. "I can't get out of Middle Earth."


	4. The ship of the Ring

1_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. You would think by chapter four I would own something, but I do not. _

**Chapter 4 The ?-ship of the Ring**

There was a split second of complete silence. Then it came.

"What!?" yelled both Wesley and Gandalf together, one in anger, the other disbelief. Q sheepishly looked at the human and the wizard. Elrond just sighed. If this entity wouldn't stop distracting the council, Sauron might overtake Middle Earth before anyone, including Q, would stop him.

"Q, if you can't get us out, why did you bring us here in the first place?" Wesley demanded. Q anxiously awaited and interruption, but none was to be found. All eyes were turned on him.

"Why, to help a starving world, of course!" Gandalf shook his head at Q's response. Had he been an immoral wizard like Saruman, Gandalf would have strangled him without a second thought.

"I believe you can best help us by not being a distraction," Elrond politely suggested.

"Consider it done," Q said, teleporting beneath Wesley's chair. The young officer seriously considered kicking him in the face.

"Bilbo, before we all lose our senses, would you enlighten us with your tale of the ring?" Elrond requested. Bilbo rose from Wesley's side and approached the center of the courtyard. He proceeded to tell of his adventure with a group of dwarves some years before, and how he had won the ring from Gollum, and his return t the Shire. About halfway through, Wesley was sure he heard Q yawning beneath his chair. Then the chair began inching toward the speaking hobbit. Before Wesley knew what was happening he was in the center of the courtyard.

"Watch him!" Boromir yelled, tackling Wesley, along with the chair, just as Bilbo was speaking of the death of the Dwarven leader, Thorin. Q teleported before he was squashed, but Bilbo found himself at the bottom of a heavy pile.

"If more of us valued food and cheer above piling atop one another . . ." Bilbo continued as Aragorn rushed to help the hobbit up. Boromir was already on his feet, but Wesley did not think the man looked like himself.

"Isildur's bane," the Gondorian whispered in awe, starting toward the ring. Gandalf shouted in a fell tongue, and the sky darkened. A look of fear crossed Bilbo's face, and Wesley realized he too was trembling. Indeed, the entire council seemed to be frozen in terror, save Q, whose face was incapable of expressing fear. Even proud Boromir seemed terrified and backed into his seat. Gandalf finished, and for a long moment all was a hush.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said. Wesley was unable to tell whether the elf lord was angry or simply scared, but had little time to ponder the matter.

"Azh nazh durbataluk . . . " a powerful voice echoed as all of Rivendell shook as if in a storm. Lightning split the sky. The wind howled. Frodo clung to Gandalf and Bilbo to Wesley and Aragorn. The voice seemed it would never stop. Gandalf rose again and drew his staff above his head. Instantly a lightning bolt struck nearby, and Imladris breathed in silence.

"Was that really necessary?" inquired a laughing voice. Wesley sighed and Elrond buried his head in his hand.

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "You must be kept under control, it seems."

"That's impossible," Wesley whispered forlornly to Bilbo.

"Gandalf will find a way, although I doubt it will be pleasant," replied the hobbit. As if to prove his point, the wizard rose and tightly clenched his hands about Q's mouth. Magically a substance Wesley recognized as duct tape appeared on the entity's lips while handcuffs surrounded his wrists. Q looked completely miserable by the time Gandalf reseated himself.

"Frodo, talk," he ordered. The younger hobbit spoke of what he knew of the ring and all that had occurred on his journey from the Shire to Rivendell. Bilbo became more alarmed with each word as his heir reaccounted his wait for Gandalf in Bree, the meeting of Strider, and his encounter with the lord of the Nazgul. When he spoke the name of the latter, Frodo seemed to turn pale and Q whimpered desperately.

"Enough already! I will go!" shouted Bilbo, jumping up like a Jack in the box. Frodo reflexively sat down, apparently quite relieved. Gandalf and Q both shook their heads, but a sharp glance from the wizard made the entity reverse the action, nodding vigorously. That made Wesley snicker a bit, but quickly remembered where he was and stopped.

"It has passed beyond you, Bilbo. You gave the ring up of your own free will. It would not be wise to rejuvenate your allegiance with it," Gandalf advised. Frodo's eyes met Bilbo's and as the elder hobbit sat, the younger stood, worry evident in his eyes.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he declared fearfully. Then a chain reaction seemed as if it were sett off in the council. First Gandalf volunteered to join Frodo. Soon he was accompanied by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli the Dwarf, and Boromir. With a shout from the bushes across the courtyard, another hobbit appeared, raced in front of lord Elrond, and dashed to Frodo's side. From inside the building of Rivendell, two more Halflings sprinted to where the elite group of volunteers was assembling.

"Wesley, my lad, go with them and look after Frodo, please," Bilbo whispered. Wesley hesitated a moment, and then joined the rest of the group.

"You have my loyalty, Mister Frodo Baggins, whatever this quest might hold," he promised, kneeling before the Ringbearer. In a flash, Q teleported to Wesley's side, still squirming out of his bonds. Wesley reluctantly removed the duct tape, for the entity obviously had something to say.

"I must insist on coming as well. Who knows what trouble this group will get into," he declared. Elrond sighed, but was aware that Q could be helpful if he was committed to the cause, which he would be, since he was stuck in Middle Earth. The lord of Rivendell sighed and looked over the group, not very impressed. He decided it would have to do.

"So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring."

"Yeah," cheered Q, throwing silly string all over Elrond. This was going to be fun.


	5. Up and Down

Disclaimer: Although it's been forever since I updated anything, I still have not managed to inherit a single thing from Tolkien or the Star Trek people. Darn them. Oh, well, read on.

**Chapter 5**

**Up and Down. **

Wesley was abruptly surrounded by a sea of congratulations from all over the council. He was so busy saying "thank you very much" and "it's wonderful to meet you" that the young man didn't notice that Bilbo had slipped away from the council. He glanced at Q, who was taking this celebrity treatment quite well. As a matter of fact, Wesley was almost certain the situation would quickly go to Q's head, as he was already looking overly pleased with himself.

"I propose that we all get to know each other through a nice camp out right here in Rivendell," Q yelled above the rest of the ruckus. Instantly, all eyes turned to the entity.

"I'm not sleeping here. I would be safer at the heart of Mordor itself," Gimli objected. Legolas angrily strung his bow, but was stopped by Q.

"You two will have to learn to trust one another," he said, sounding verymuch like a school teacher. The dwarf growled and Legolas promptly strode away to the other side of the fellowship. The Hobbits were already planning the food for the camp out, which was quite amusing to Wesley. It seemed they were all famished.

"I'm sure the elves have very excellent mushrooms," Merry, one of the blonde haired ones, commmented. His cousin Pippin licked his lips, while Frodo's eyes lit up. Wesley himself thought this camp out idea was one of Q's better conceptions. Gandalf and Elrond didn't look thrilled, but couldn't bear to disappoint the Hobbits.

"Perhaps this relaxing event will clear Frodo's mind," Gandalf suggested, sighing. Elrond nodded slowly.

"You won't be sorry, master Peredhel!" Q exclaimed, cartwhelling through the air to Elrond's side. Pippin and Merry burst out laughing at the expression on the elf's face, which was a mixture of distrust and disgusted annoyance. Frodo, too, had to stifle a laugh.

"I'll keep him under control, atar," Aragorn promised. Q mockingly barked like a puppy dog and ran in circles around the ranger, tripping Legolas in the process. The elf looked murderous for a moment, but lightened up at the sound of laughter. To even the score, Q jumped on Gimli, knocking the dwarf at Merry's feet. The young Hobbit promptly lept on the dwarf and did a victory dance while Pippin surprised the entity and jumped up on his shoulders.

"I want a piggy-back ride! We've been walking all the way from the Shire and my feet are broken," he complained. Q obliged, not the least bit unpleasant about his new occupant. Merry looked longingly at Gimli, but the captive dwarf shook his head.

"Not on your life, laddie." Merry, pretending to be cross, sat down roughly on his captive's back.

"Merry, help!" came a frightened voice from overhead.

"Pippin, where are you?" Merry screamed, leaping off Gimli's back.

"Up here." Sure enough, in a tree high above the council was a very frightened Hobbit, who looked as if he might slip at any moment. Without thinking, Wesley dashed up the tree as fast as he could. He must have scurried up at least twenty or thirty feet before he reached the branch to which Pippin clung. The young man cautiously inched his way out to where the Hobbit was. Pippin was shivering with fear and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Don't look down," Wesley whispered, partially to himself and partially to his companion. Soon he was close enough to extend his hand to Pippin. Closing his eyes tightly, Pippin reached out and grabbed it tightly. Now all they had to do was get down.

"Wesley!" came a shout from below. An arrow whizzed close to the pair. Attached to it was a strong cord.

"Thank you, Legolas," Pippin whispered under his breath. Wesley grasped the cord tightly with both hands while Pippin clung fearfully to his shoulders. Slowly, but surely, the couple descended to the courtyard.

"How in the world did you get up there?" Merry questioned after he had embraced his cousin.

"Well, I was riding on Q's back when lord Elrond summoned him. For some reason, he dropped me off in a tree."

"For which I apologize greatly, Master Peregrine," Q appeared, bowing to the Hobbit. Pippin smiled importantly.

"Your apology is accepted, Q, as long as you give me another piggy-back ride." Q hoisted the Halfling onto his shoulders.

"By the by, Wesley, Bilbo would like you to meet him in his quarters when it is convenient," the entity said as he began circling around various members of the fellowship. Assuming he would not be needed for a while, Wesley made a discreet exit between the elves, who were beginning to disperse. He retraced the path he had traveled earlier in the day to the staircase. From there he followed the path past his own room and continued wandering, for he realized he did not know where Bilbo's room was. He turned a corner and entered what appeared to be a library. It was huge, at least as large as the bridge of the Enterprise. On the walls were glorious paintings. In a darkened hallway stood a statue that seemed to draw Wesley towards it. As he drew nearer, he saw that it was sculpted in the likeness of a beautiful maiden. She seemed very wise, as if she had seen many ages of the world and not forgotten a single detail. For a while, Wesley just gazed into her eyes, almost feeling as if she could tell him his destiny. Just as it seemed he could see a picture in his mind's eye, he heard a voice behind him.

"Those who seek guidance will surely find it," a woman's voice said. It took Wesley a moment to realize it was not the statue that was speaking to him. Almost reluctantly, he turned around in an attempt to find the speaker. Nearby, hardly 2 meters away from him, was a gorgeous woman with flowing black hair and a silky white garment. To Wesley, she seemed to be the statue incarnated in flesh and blood. He found himself at a loss for words and merely stared, awestruck.

"You are Wesley Crusher, I presume," the sultry voice washed over him as he nodded a response. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. You are well met. Bilbo has been searching for you. He will no doubt be here shortly. He cannot avoid this place for long for his love for knowledge is well known here in Imladris."

"How long has he lived here? Er, does he live here?" Wesley felt foolish. Arwen laughed briefly, but smiled liberally to show that this was not a stupid question.

"My people sometimes forget that time is measured. For us, it is irrelevant, something made by man that serves no purpose to us. I believe, however, that Bilbo has dwelt with us for seventeen or eighteen of your years," Arwen continued speaking, but Wesley's attention had been drawn to the statue again. He had not noticed it before, but now a certain detail about it seemed to demand his rapt attention. It was the pieces of a sword, which the lady held in her outstretched hands. Wesley could sense some power within this seemingly ruined thing. It had to be significant or it would not have been given a position in such a marvelous place. Arwen noticed the look of wonder on his face.

"These are the shards of Narsil, the blade that cut tho one ring from the hand of Sauron," she answered the lad's unasked question. "Come. Bilbo has been too long in returning. Let us search for him." Wesley followed the elf through the library, seemingly in a trance from the glorious place. He had been in several alien worlds, but this one was the most amazing and beautiful. Deep down, at the center of it, seemed to be both magic and wisdom. He thought about this as he followed Arwen, but still could not come up with an explanation for the magical sensation of Rivendell.

Before long, Wesley found himself walking beside Arwen through the halls of Rivendell Every now and again, he would see a painting or a statue and would inquire about its meaning. Arwen would tell him, but other conversation was limited as Wesley was still in awe of his surroundings. Also, he was unsure of what he could tell her, if anything, about his past, and his future was even more uncertain. And he was trying to remember where he had heard her voice before, for he was certian he had. Just as he was about to inquire about a nearby statue of a man with one hand and a elf maiden, Wesley heard a familiar voice mumbling.

"I sit beside the fire and think of people long ago and people . . ."

"Bilbo!" Wesley reaced toward the Hobbit.

"Mae govannen," Arwen addressed Bilbo. Then something clicked in Wesley's head.

"Last night. You were with a man outside! I heard your voices, but I couldn't tell what you were saying, most of it at least." Arwen smiled.

"Have we one of my father's spies here?"

"Not at all, my lady. I was lost and happened upon the most amazing thing I have ever heard," Wesley said, jittery, and a bit embarrassed at having revealed that he was eavsdropping.

"Very well. I shall leave the thief and the lost spy together and see what will become of ennorath," she laughed kindly and left them.

"What did she mean by that?" Wesley asked.

"Mordor is quite a long way from here," Bilbo said staring at the map in front of him. It seemed he had not heard Wesley's question. "I'll have the elven smiths forge you a mithril coat and a sword, but I'm afraid there won't be enough time or resources to furnish everyone with them. If only I weren't so old, I would come along myself." He sighed. "By all rights, it should be me going. I'm the one who found the ring in the first place." Wesley took Bilbo's arm and guided him to a chair.

"Why didn't I just leave the ring there in that slimy cave with Gollum? Who would've gotten it then? No one, that's who. Gollum would have kept his precious untill the end of his days, and then it would have stayed there, lost in the dark. If that would have happened, there would never have been this problem with the dark lord. If only Bilbo Baggins had left what was well enough alone!" WEsley put his arm around the Hobbit as he began to sob.

"Sauron would have gotten the ring, eventually, had you left it in Gollum's cave. Since the ring survived, so does Sauron. The blame is not yours, uncle," Frodo's voice came from behind them. Bilbo turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I'm so sorry," the elder Hobbit wept. Frodo embraced Bilbo and for a while, the three of them just stood there together. It seemed to Wesley that they were becoming a strange sort of family, the like of which he hadn't experienced since he left the Enterprise. He was grateful, now, for every second he spent with Bilbo and Frodo. It seemed as if he was as familiar with the older Hobbit as if they had known each other for an eternity and Frodo was the older brother he had never had. He felt safe within the bond between the three of them and was certain that everything would turn out fine for everyone.


	6. The Past

MornieGalad:I do not own Lord of the Rings or Star Trek. Are you happy? I finally admitted it again after being in denial so long.

Q: Yes, can we continue now?

MornieGalad: Okay.

Chapter 6

The Past

"Do I hear regrets?" came a voice. Wesley groaned. Why did Q have to show up at just the wrong place at the wrong time?

"Go away, Q," he said.

"I wasn't talking to you, young one," Q sneered. "I was speaking to the one whose life has been lived and whose only remaining relative will soon be on a quest that may claim his life." Wesley glared at Q as Bilbo hid his face in his hands. Frodo pressed in on the older Hobbit, as if to shield him from Q.

"Hmm, I can see we must go somewhere private." He snapped his fingers and both he and Bilbo disappeared, leaving Frodo in shock and Wesley frustrated.

"Yes, this is far better." They were in Bag End. Bilbo felt all the walls to be sure they were all real. He inspected the windows, ran his fingers along the fireplace, studied his bedroom, and looked over every document in his study, while Q laid back on the windowsill.

"This is my house," Bilbo said slowly, as if only by saying the words could it be true. He turned to Q. "How did we get here?"

"You're certainly better company than Jean-Luc," Q mused, ignoring the question. "By now, he'd be ranting on and on, commanding me to return him to his ship - simply dreadful."

"What are we doing here? When is this?"

"At the moment, this is about seventy or eighty years ago, something like that, before you got the ring. No, I'm not going to force you to go through that tedious party again, or relive every moment of your existence from now until what you regard as the present. I will, however, transport you to key points in your life and let you see if you can change them. If not, the future will simply replay itself as it previously did."

"What do I. . ." Bilbo began, but it was too late. In a flash of light, Q had disappeared andBilbo discovered that he was no longer in Bag End, but a damp, dark, dreary place: Gollum's cave. Bilbo's mind raced. How could he escape Gollum's clutches without the ring? He felt his fingers connect with cold metal. He didn't need to look down. He knew what it was of course: the one ring. In an enormous strain of will, he moved his hand away, grasping nothing but dirt.

"Ssss." The noise startled Bilbo. He drew his sword.

"Oooo, he's hideous," came a voice: Q. Bilbo couldn't worry about him at the moment, though. He had more pressing matters on his mind, such as how to stay alive. Gollum came closer and the contest began. One riddle led to the next and the same again. It seemed as endless as the waves of the ocean. Then . . .

"_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_slays king, ruins town, _

_And beats high mountain down." (#1)_

This was it, Gollum's final riddle. He knew the answer this time, of course, having already given it before. It was what he would say after he answered that now puzzled him.

"Time," Bilbo declared just as Gollum finished speaking. He was met with an awful hissing noise. "All right then . . .

_I found it once, _

_but now I hope_

_to see it never more. _

_It proves itself _

_the dangers that_

_await outside your door." _

Bilbo knew full well that Gollum would not know the answer. How could he? He hadn't yet realized that his precious was absent from its 500-year-old resting place. He couldn't possibly know. Bilbo saw Q smiling at him from Gollum's boat in the center of the lake. "Good one," he mouthed.

Gollum was pacing back and forth, hissing like a cobra. Q, unable to resist, clapped his hands and Gollum became a massive cobra. Bilbo shriveled back in terror. Gollum didn't even seem to have noticed. Seeing this form of cave-creature held even less promise for amusement than the other, Q returned Gollum, still hissing, to his natural form. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bilbo's patience wore off.

"Time's up," he declared. "Either make your guess or forfeit."

"A monster," Gollum guessed.

"Wrong," Bilbo answered, although he figured the ring could be likened to a monster.

"What is the answer?" Gollum asked, advancing on him.

"Never you mind. The answers were to be guessed, not given. Now, keep your promise and show me out of here."

"It must wait, precious. We can't go up the tunnels hasty like. We must get something first. Yesss, something to help us."

"No, you don't," Bilbo ordered, moving between Gollum and his boat, where Q still lay. Hew brandished his dagger a bit higher, just in case Gollum dared to attack. He didn't even move, though.

"Precious," Gollum moaned under his breath. Q yawned and, before Bilbo knew it, the entity was alongside him, wearing elven garments and pointing a sword at Gollum.

"I was bored," he explained. "Now, show him the way out and I'll get you some food." Seeing he was outnumbered and overpowered, Gollum scurried up a nearby passage. Bilbo was on his heels, but panting to keep up. Q had vanished, but reappeared when they reached the door. Sighing, as if he had no desire to supply the slimy creature with nourishment, Q snapped his fingers and an enormous pile of fish appeared. In another instant, both Bilbo and Q were gone, but Gollum didn't care. He was busy devouring the fish. The other two weren't far away, though. They were watching him from up above. A spark out of nowhere struck Gollum on the back. Another hit his leg; still another hit his hand. Before long, he was lighting up like a fireworks display. Gollum abandoned the pile of fish and raced for his lake.

"Don't worry. They didn't hurt him. He was merely startled," Q assured Bilbo. "Shall we continue?" Before Bilbo could answer, they were gone.

"I figure you could still demolish the spiders without the ring and you'd find some way to defeat the elves, because you're so clever," Q smiled, patting Bilbo on the head. "What I want to see is what happens with Smaug." Bilbo gulped, the thought that he would have to face the dragon without his ring hadn't occurred to him when he had been in Gollum's cave. What was he to do? Suddenly, he realized where he was. Q had brought them to the chamber where he and the dwarves had awaited the thrush and the keyhole, but the dwarves were nowhere to be seen.

"They'll come. I just wanted to talk with you a bit first, Bilbo. You handled Gollum very well. I particularly liked your final riddle. It was quite original and witty. Let's see if you fare as well against the dragon." With that, Q vanished, and the thirteen dwarves appeared. They all seemed preoccupied. Thorin was pacing back and forth. Kili and Fili were making a small fire in the corner. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were gathering kindling, obviously impatient for an early evening meal. Oin and Gloin were sharpening their axes rather intently. Ori, Dori, Nori and Dwalin were fast asleep, while Balin kept his eyes fixed on any movement in the outside world from his position at the mouth of the cave.

Bilbo spent a long moment taking it all in. This was so long ago, yet, it was the present. Kili, Fili, and Thorin - dear Thorin - were still alive. They were all there again, just as they had been so many years in the past. This time it would be different, though, Bilbo had ensured that. He had no magic ring with which to safely lure Smaug from his lair. Perhaps he wouldn't even be chosen to enter. No, it had to be he. The others were too conspicuous with their clamoring armor and strong Dwarven scent. They would be burnt to a crisp before they laid a finger on the smallest particle of the treasure. Bilbo could not escape his duty.

A small knocking sound startled Bilbo from his thoughts: the thrush. As one, all the dwarves moved to the grey stone, solemn and still. They stood with bated breath as the sunset shone on the door and revealed a keyhole. Bilbo half hoped that Thorin had lost the key, but he had no such luck. A moment later, the door was open.

Bilbo knew what Thorin would say before he even opened his mouth.

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who has proved himself a good companion on our long road, and a hobbit full of courage and resource far exceeding his size, and if I may say so, possessed of good luck far exceeding the usual allowance - now is the time for him to preform the service for which he was included in our Company; now is the time for him to earn his reward." (#2)

"Is anyone coming with me?" Bilbo asked shortly, knowing full well that only Balin would volunteer to come in a little ways. With a nervous smile at the others, he proceeded into the dark chamber and down the stairs.

Bilbo was trembling terribly. He was nearly to Smaug's chambers. He could see the golden glow of treasure and hear the dragon's breathing. He was asleep, but would awaken soon after Bilbo set foot in the room. Having no plans whatsoever in mind, Bilbo took his step.

* * *

Looking back on the event, Bilbo was amazed at how miraculously simple the entirething had been. Luckily for him, Smaug had been searching for a larger creature, about a man's height, for he had forgotten, in his long stay within his horde, how small dwarves really were. Bilbo had simply crouched behind one of the pillars of treasure large enough to conceal a hobbit, but would have disclosed portions of a dwarf. Then he had shown himself to Smaug, holding a jeweled dish, and had retreated up the stairs. As before, he had endured some minor burns, but nothing serious. He and the dwarves had been trapped in the pitch black tunnel with only the distant glimmer of gold in the distance, as Smaug had destroyed the cave. Some clapping came from above.

"Well done, Bilbo. I expected something a bit more creative from you, but you managed." Bilbo was concerned about the dwarves being alarmed by Q's voice and beginning a futile battle in the dark, but his companions either didn't notice Q or didn't care that he was there. "You have one final quest. Can you survive The Battle of Five Armies?" In a flash of light, they were all at the gates of Erebor, prepared for battle. Bilbo had an oversized helmet on his head, through which he could barely see. The mithril coat Thorin had given him fit snugly about his body. Sting was in his hand, ready for action. Bilbo recognized this as the time he would have argued with Thorin to make peace with the men and elves, but Bilbo realized now that it was hopeless. Besides, if Thorin was to die, Bilbo did not want to risk angering him and being forever unreconciled. Then Bilbo recalled the Arkenstone. Had he yet given it to the men and elves? Without a word of explanation, he dashed off, falling over a few steps due to his lack of sight, to the chamber where the treasure resided. The Arkenstone was nowhere to be seen.

"That bumbling burglar!" Bilbo heard Thorin yell.

"Oops," came Q's voice. "Surely you don't wish to endure that ramble again." Bilbo was transported to the next day, within the army of the Lakemen. Arrows flew from the battlements, but Bilbo knew it was not yet time for the battle to begin. Gandalf appeared, the free peoples reconciled, and the Golbins ensued. Now the battle had begun.

Bilbo stood petrified for a moment as the elves followed their king to charge the goblins. What was he to do? He had no magic ring with which to disappear, nor was he skilled with his dagger. If he should die, though, he wanted to pass on without regret. He made his way through the army of the Lakemen to where Thorin stood, readying his army.

"Great King Under the Mountain, you cursed me when last I saw you, but I have returned now to apologize. It was not my place to have meddled inyour affairs with the Arkenstone." He was bent low before Thorin. "I beg your forgiveness."

"Rise, Mister Baggins and join us in our battle."

"Thank you, my king."

"Charge!"

* * *

The battle continued for hours, but Bilbo remained miraculously unscathed. The goblins seemed to be winning. They had forced the Free Peoples into a circle and surrounded them. Bilbo was squashed between Thorin and Balin. Both were, thus far, unscathed as well. Then, a stray Goblin shot an arrow. Bilbo thought it was headed for him, but at the last moment, it turned and hit Balin in the neck. It had been a well aimed shot and Balin fell.

"No!" shouted Bilbo, making to kneel down beside Balin and aid him, but Thorin held him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Mister Baggins. He is dead. Now rise, so that you may not join him." Bilbo did as Thorin suggested, though his eyes filled with tears and all seemed lost, but then . . .

"The eagles!" hollered Bilbo. He rushed to defend Thorin's back, where he guessed the fatal blow would come. His sword slashed Goblins right and left, determined that Thorin would live. He sustained minor cuts, but he ignored them. He stood his ground until he heard Thorin shout.

"Victory!" Bilbo looked around. The few goblins that remained were fleeing to the hills.

"Well done, Mister Baggins," said Gandalf, his eyes smiling. "Master Oakenshield, is all well?"

"Yes," Thorin said, as the scene faded.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffinses," Bilbo declared in a shaky voice. He stood beneath the party tree as he had before, but in a body far more wrinkled and feeble.He continued a brief speech and sat down to eat dinner.

"Good speech," Frodo said. Bilbo studied the face of his heir, so young, so cheerful, so innocent. He smiled and Bilbo returned the favor. Then he turned to talk to Gandalf.

"What news of the outside world?" he asked, his voice weak. Gandalf sighed.

"Sauron is gaining power rapidly. The situation looks grim. If only . . ." Gandalf cut off. Bilbo knew he was thinking about the ring. Suddenly Bilbo knew what he had to do. Regardless of his desire to let Frodo be at peace for the rest of his days, he knew neither of their desires was more important than the safety of Middle Earth. He slunk behind the party tree.

"Q, take me back to the right time." Q appeared.

"Surely you don't mean that. You saved Thorin. He lives. Frodo lives in peace and you will die in safety at a ripe old age."

"The price is too high. Middle Earth must be kept safe."

"Oh, but for your heroics, Frodo might die."

"I know. He knew that when he volunteered. What has been must be fulfilled. What shall be shall be."

"Oh, the humble acceptance. All right, my friend. Welcome back." They had returned to Bilbo's room in Rivendell. Wesley and Frodo were both there, just as they had been.

The numbered sections are taken directly from J.R.R. Tolkien's literary classic **The Hobbit.**

Please review.

MornieGalad


	7. Qlodgings

_Disclaimer:_

_Q: Do you want me to give you the rights to Star Trek and Lord of the Rings, making you, the omnipotent author of your time?_

_MornieGalad: No, I won't. I must resist the temptation. _

_Q: Good, because I won't do it. Ha, ha, ha!_

_MornieGalad: You see . . . _

_Q: She still owns nothing. Someone give her something so she doesn't have to waste my time writing these disclaimers. _

_MornieGalad: The longer you ramble about how I don't own anything, the longer it takes to get to the story. _

_Q: Oh, my ego. Shut up then, MornieGalad. I'm in the spotlight now. _

**Chapter Seven: Q-Lodgings Part I**

As the sun was setting, Bilbo put the finishing touches on Frodo and Wesley's night time supplies. He was acting like a mother, making certain each of them had their toothbrush, hairbrush, pillow, and plenty of blankets, but neither Frodo nor Wesley minded. Finally, Bilbo sighed and looked them both over.

"Come, I'll walk with you." They set out, one on either side of Bilbo. "I want you both to be happy tonight. Goodness knows how long it will be until you are again this safe." Neither of his companions knew what to say to this. They passed into the twilight in silence. It seemed as if the rest of the fellowship was awaiting them. Aragorn lay on his back, gazing up at the stars. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were roasting marshmallows on a fire provided by Q. Gimli was eying Legolas suspiciously and the elf was leaning against a tree in silence. Gandalf and Q were both enjoying the firelight and seemed to be exchanging tales. Boromir . . . Where was Boromir? Frodo's eyes darted around for a glimpse of the human, but didn't see him. At that moment, a spark from the fire flew in Legolas's direction. He tried to dodge it, but to no avail. It made contact with a strand of hair. Aragorn jumped to his feet and rushed to find water, but Gandalf was quicker. In an instant, the fire had been extinguished, but about a quarter of the elf's hair had been reduced to an ashy grey a foot shorter than it had been. Across the fire, Gimli snickered and the elf glared at him. Gimli paid him no heed.

"I've got it!" Aragorn declared, rushing in on the scene. Before anyone could stop him, he dumped a jugful of water on Legolas's head. Even Gandalf couldn't help chuckling silently at the sight of the drenched elf. Gimli, of course, was rolling with laughter.

"No harm done," Q said, between laughs. He snapped his fingers and Legolas's clothes were dry. His hair remained the same, though.

"Oh, where, oh, where has Boromir gone?" sang Q, obviously to draw attention away from Legolas. He disappeared and appeared seconds later, Boromir in hand. "He was trying to climb a tree. Maybe I should fly with him."

"I can't help it. I live up really high. I like heights."

"The higher you are, the further you fall," Aragorn commented.

"You had better not mean what I believe you meant by that," Boromir growled threateningly.

"Peace, Aragorn, Boromir."

"Can you boys please try to get along?" Q pleaded. "Now, no more fighting."

"But we need to learn how to use your swords," Pippin whined.

"Tomorrow!" Q, Legolas, Sam, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and Frodo yelled in unison. Gimli just laughed even more.

"Come have a s'more, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Oh, but having each of us roasting our own little marshmallows is hardly considered family bonding," Q whined. Suddenly, there appeared in the sky an enormous white figure, heralded with song. It slowly, gracefully, descended through the trees right onto Gimli.

"Oof!" grunted the dwarf. Q clapped his hands twice.

"Lets go! Family bonding time! Let's roast the marshmallow!"

"Get it off me!" Gimli hollered.

"Patience, Master Dwarf, everything has to be in order."

"Confound the order, get it off!"

"Now, now, now, if we dismissed order, you would be born before you were conceived and you would think before you talked. Think what a disaster that would be. No, no, no, you cannot mess up your frail little mind by going out of order."

"Huh?" said Pippin.

"See! That proves my point. Someone get a tree down while I keep the captive company."

"Just how are we supposed to get a tree!" demanded Aragorn.

"Use your imagination," was Q's reply.

"Boromir, Aragorn, use your swords," Legolas directed. All eyes turned.

"You actually want him free?" Aragorn asked. "I'm surprised."

"Expect the unexpected, Aragorn," yelled Q. "I'm glad to see someone can think after dark." Boromir and Aragorn positioned themselves on opposite sides of a large tree.

"Can I help?" Pippin begged.

"No!" shouted the majority of the fellowship.

"Yes!" shouted Gimli.

"You're placing your fate in the hands of a hobbit!" yelled Gandalf.

"We already did. Do the operation, Doctor."

"I think the blood's going to his head," yelled Q.

"More likely he's going into a sugar coma," commented Legolas.

"He'll eat himself out!" yelled Pippin.

"I doubt it," Q replied.

"Timber!" hollered Aragorn as the tree collapsed between two lines of people that formed at about the same instant. The lines pulled the tree forward into the marshmallow.

"Yeah!" yelled Q. "Now we need a fire, since the enormous marshmallow seems to have put the other one out." Snap! A huge fire was lit. "Okay, you can put it down now," Q said, moving the marshmallow to float atop the fire. Gimli jumped up and ran behind Boromir, looked up, and darted behind Gandalf.

"Very sugary," he whimpered, twirling in circles.

"It's done," announced Q. The Hobbits raced to the marshmallow.

"Toasty!" Merry whispered in awe.

"Yummy!" whispered Pippin.

"Gooey!" Frodo sighed.

"Scrumdidlyumptious!" Sam sang. The other three looked strangely at him for a second, shrugged, and continued eating.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, dodododododo" Gimli sang, still twirling in circles. He paused for a second, then, stiff as a board, fell to the ground fast asleep.

"One down, eight to go," thought Gandalf. "Q doesn't sleep."

_**So what do you think. I was thinking of switching this to Lord of the Rings. Let me know. Any input is welcome and appreciated. MornieGalad**_


	8. Queer Lodgins Part II

_Disclaimer: I'm back and Q gave me complete rights to Star Trek and LOTR. Just kidding. I still own nothing. Enjoy._

**CHAPTER 8: Queer Lodgings Part II**

The enormous marshmallow had been consumed mostly by the Hobbits, who were chasing each other in circles. After a few minutes, Q became quite bored with watching them.

"All right, Halflings, that's sufficient. It's time to go to sleep!" he said, snapping his fingers. Three Hobbits didn't bother to stop and just ignored the entity, but Pippin blew a raspberry at him. Q was appalled. "Where did he learn that? Don't Middle Earthens have any manners at all? They're boring me and all they can do is that!"

"Now that you're bored, you can fix my hair," Legolas demanded.

"Fine," Q sighed and snapped his fingers again. Instantly Legolas' hair was restored to its usual length. Immediately a screech resonated through the air and the entire fellowship, with the excepltion of Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli (who was still unconscious) glanced up at the sky. Frodo clutched his shoulder as a black shape floated over the moon. Wesley glanced at Q for some explanation, but was met with only the unexpected look of confusion.

"They are the nine," Gandalf whispered to Q and Wesley, but the whole of Rivendell could have heard his words through the silence that engulfed them. A look of shocked understanding crossed the entity's face, but Gandalf's statement had meant no more to Wesley than if Q had started babbling about the structure of the universe.

"They were men once," Aragron explained in Wesley's ear, his voice like the wind, causing Wesley to jump in surprise. "Then the Dark Lord Sauron gave them rings of power and transformed them into his slaves. They will hnever stop hunting the bearer of the one ring, for they are drawn to its power." Out of the corner of his eye, Wesley saw Frodo shudder. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the shadow passed.

"They have no power in Imladris," Gandalf explained. Then, more silently, he added, "not yet." He motioned for Aragorn to come aside with him. As they disappeared from the dimming light of the campfire, Q smirked and, with a snao of his fingers, he was gone. Only Legolas and Wesley seemed to notice, for Boromir was occupied with his thoughts and Frodo was still shaken from the appearance of the Nazgul. The Elf and the young human exchanged a knowing look. Then they went over to Frodo, whose face was as pale as snow. Neither of them really knew what to say, so they just sat in silence, knowing their plans were being changed.

* * *

"Sauron shouldn't have been ab le to bring the Nazgul back so quickly," Aragorn whispered anxiously.

"Do you think this has something to do with Q?" Gandalf asked Elrond. They stood in a corridor, just outside the Homely House. The Half Elf was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps, indirectly, Q is affecting the Dark Lord. I don't believe he is working with him."

"You two seem to know quite a bit about Q," Aragorn stated.

"He's been here once before, many years ago. As a matter of fact, he fought in the battle of Dagorlad, disguised as a mortal. He was actually quite useful, believe it or not. He might prove beneficial once again ont his quest, Elrond said.

"You bet I will!" Q exclaimed, coming out of hiding.

"Since Sauron's servants have obtained physical forms sooner than expected, haste is more necessary than ever," Elrond said, ignoring Q's enthusiastic comment and appearance. "The fellowship will need to leave as soon as possible, tomorrow if it can be arranged."

"Tomorrow!" Q shouted in alarm, "But we're just starting to have fun."

"Q, the fate of the world rests on the success of this quest. This is not one of your games. I strongly sugtgest you take this seriously or I will put you in a sack and leave you here!" Gandalf declared. Q crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why don't we just leave now?" he whined. Instinctively, he snapped his fingers and the entire fellowship stood on the path just outside of Rivendell, glancing around in shock. Gimli was waving his axe around, while Pippin was pinching himself to be sure he was awake.

"Why are we here?" Q hollered, jumping up and down angrily. "We're suposed to be in Mordor. This isn't Mordor!"

"It appears that your powers aren't functioning as they should be," Legolas said, his blue eyes staring disapprovingly at Q. "I suggest you not try to use them again."

"Well, I suggest you shut your ancient mouth before I light your precious hair on fire again."

"I think we should set off since we're already out of the safety of Rivendell. The sooner weleave, the sooner we're finished," Wesley said. The entire fellowship turned to him, some in agreement, others in surprise.

"Wesley is right," Frodo said. "Lead the way, Gandalf."

A reluctant expression on his face, the wizard turned and set the pace.

"Nice way to spoil the fun, Wes," Q grumped beside him. Wesley ignored him and fell back to walk beside Frodo. The entity made a rude gesture at Wesley and then walked to Legolas' side. The Elf ignored him completely, glaring slightly at him. Q decided it would be unwise to say anything. Then who could he bother, he thought. Aragorn! Q waited until the Ranger at the end of the line reached him.

"So, are you ready for deeds of daring do, to go where no man has gone before?"

"I would rather have had time to say farewell to Arwen," Aragorn said, not looking at the entity.

"Oh, whatever will she do without you? Whatever will you do without her?"

"That's not your affair," The Ranger replied, trying to keep his composure.

"Oh, but it is."

"Q, go entertain the Hobbits."

"They seem to be amusing themselves." It was true. Pippin and Merry were practicing their sword fighting while Sam was cringing as he looked on. After a few moments, Pippin stopped.

"I'm hungry," he stated matter of factly. "Where's the food?" Gandalf stopped in his tracks and Frodo ran into him. Wesley, being more observant stopped as did the rest of the line behind them. The wizard locked eyes with Legolas, who shrugged, not looking very happy. Boromir turned around and looked at Sam, who seemed to understand that there was a problem. Aragorn glared dangerously at Q.

"Look what you've done, Q! You snapped your fingers and now we're on our quest with great speed, but lacking food and supplies! What do you propose we do now?"

For a moment, there was silence in the group.

"We don't have food?" came Pippin's wimpering voice.

"It's okay, Pip. We have Gandalf with us. He won't let us starve," Merry comforted his cousin.

"Great," Gandalf muttered. "There's another Hobbit who blindly places his faith in me. That makes two: Merry and Frodo."

"Why don't we just go back to Rivendell and get some provisions?" Sam asked.

"We can't go back," Frodo sighed, turning around to face the rest of the group. "That would mean admitting defeat." Wesley stared awestruck at the Ringbearer, thinking that he was crazy.

"We just left there a few minutes ago. It will take us scarcely an hour to return, get supplies and be on our way again," Gimli shouted.

"I thought you didn't like the Elves, Master Dwarf," Q teased.

"I don't, but I like starvation even less."

"Amazing!" Q exclaimed. Gimli growled.

"If we turn back every time things get difficult, this quest is doomed. We have to keep going," Frodo insisted. The quiet chirp of a cricket was the only sound that could be heard.

"Q," Gandalf summoned. "You caused this problem. Now you must solve it . . . without taking one step back towards Rivendell."

"As you command," Q scoffed, raising his fingers.

"Don't!" Legolas hollered, but, alas, his words were in vain. Snap! As if in slow motion, something began to appear from the sky, something huge. "Get out of the way!" Legolas shouted, clearing a large space in the center of the group or the creature to fall. It hit the ground with an ear splitting thump and a jolt that knocked everyone off their feet. Then, the meal' roared. Beside him, Wesley felt Frodo trembling like a twig in a tornado.

"Q, what is that?" he hollered over the ruckus.

"It's a Middle Earthen horse."

"It most certainly is not!" Aragorn yelled. "It's the fell beast of one of the Ringwraiths and it is very much alive!" Legolas loosed an arrow from his bow, striking the creature in the neck. It gave a cry of pain and turned on the Elf.

"Do something, Q!" Wesley commanded. The entity shrugged and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing happened. The third time produced the same result and the beast was closing in on the Elf. Legolas drew his daggers just as Aragorn and Boromir reached the sight. Their swords plunged into the sides of the beast. It turned its attention to them, giving Legolas time to make his move. His dagger met the creature's throat and was embedded deeply into it. Giving one final, raspy cry, the beast collapsed to the ground.

"Dinner is served, Q declared, snapping his fingers, much to the Elf's annoyance. Instantly, slices of the beast appeared on plates in the hands of each member of the fellowship.

"Why is it you can do these things, but not what we really need you to do, like destroy the fell beast?" Aragorn hissed. Q shrugged, looking at the ground.

"I don't know."

"It's not bad, actually," Sam commented, eating his meat. "It's a little tough, but not bad at all." Q perked up a bit.

"See, you stubborn human, everything turned out fine. Come along, people. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Can't we take a rest?" Gimi groaned.

"We just set out."

"We have time to rest. We weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow," Aragorn argued.

"Are you sure? Leg me check." Q raised his hand, gave everyone time to brace for impact, then snapped. A book appeared in hiws hand, opened to approximately the middle. The entity's eyes widened in shock.

"We weren't supposed to leave until December 25th!"

"Who says?" Gimli demanded.

"The Fellowship of the Ring."

"That's us. We decided to leave tomorrow, though. Therefore we can rest," Gimli declared.

"But tomorrow isn't December 25th. It might irreperably damage fragile minds not to follow the plan written in this book."

"How about you just tell us that tomorrow is December 25th? Then we won't be confused and neither will you," Pippin suggested.

"I am not confused!"

"Really?" the youngest Hobbit asked.

"Yes, I know everything!"

"Then why don't you know why your powers aren't working right."

"I do know. I just didn't want to tell you because the explanation would melt your mind."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"How old are you?" Pippin asked.

"Yes it would."

"You're confused."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up!" hollered Legolas, the only other person still awake. Pippin lay down.

"I won."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

_I hope you all liked the chapter. I will try to post more soon. Please review._

_Thank you very much. _

_MornieGalad_


End file.
